In a printer apparatus used as a receipt issuing apparatus and the like, pre-determined items are printed on long-sized roll paper drawn out from the paper wound into a roll shape, and then the long-sized roll paper is cut into a sheet having a pre-determined length by a cutter and then issued.
When the roll paper is used up, an operator of the printer apparatus replenishes the printer apparatus with new roll paper. During the paper replenishment, a cover of the printer apparatus is opened to carry out the paper replenishment, and the wider the opening section is, the easier the replenishment is. Thus, there is known a printer apparatus which opens the opening section with a fixed blade of a cutter for cutting roll paper arranged at the cover side and a movable blade arranged at the fixed side. The movable blade of the cutter is separated from the fixed blade when the cover is opened, thus, the blade part of the cutter is exposed to the outside when the cover is opened. Thus, to prevent the blade part of the cutter from being damaged by a falling object and the like, there is known a protrusion arranged nearby the cutting edge of the fixed blade to protect the blade part. The cutter, when cutting the roll paper, moves the movable blade towards the fixed blade; however, there is a case in which poor cutting or roll paper jam occurs during the cutting process. In a case in which the printer apparatus is stopped due to paper jam and the like during the cutting process, the movable blade is in a state of protruding towards the fixed blade. If the cover of the printer apparatus is opened in this state, there is a risk that the movable blade of the cutter contacts with a cover and the like at the base side of the printer apparatus, which may cause damage in the movable blade.